


What the others don't suspect

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I had started this story before s8 but, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE, just for security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Since that day the rumors had become more frequent and, the most bold, they began to ask how they were in the intimacy.Looking at them from the outside the first word that came to mind was 'sweetness'.See them together had become natural enough to cause concern when they weren't in the company of each other, and some romanticism hadn't gone unnoticed to the Atlas crew's eyes. Yet the reality was very different.Oh, they had no idea how wrong they were.When the door of their room closed, there was no room for tenderness."





	What the others don't suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Story set before the s8

Keith and Shiro.

Impossible not to hear them name in the Garrison corridor at least once. Their name passed from mouth to mouth continuously, without distinction of age and rank.

Of course being the Captain and the Leader of Voltron didn't help to go unnoticed but that wasn't the reason for all that chatter, teasing people's curiosity.

Their relationship was no longer a secret for several months. Not that it had ever really been. It was impossible for them to hide their feelings. As much as they tried, they always failed miserably. A look held for too long, a smile on the other side of the room, and then there was that gesture as intimate as chaste and reassuring. When Keith felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder, he knew that everything would be right.

To increase the suspicion was a rather strange episode.

Shiro was stopped by a cadet for something that Keith hadn't paid attention to. They were next to each other and, when one hand had touched the other's hand, Shiro was jolted blushing.

The heat had also invaded Keith's cheeks, which, however, hadn't moved biting his lower lip in the hope of not being noticed. Neither of them had changed the position of their hands, letting them enjoyed that fleeting contact as Shiro kept talking visually embarrassed.

The cadet swore he could feel a strange tension, as if the two were holding back to do something.

When he had passed them, he couldn't help himself and turned to look at them again. He saw Keith take his hand and while Shiro was holding it, he led him into his bedroom.

Since that day the rumors had become more frequent and, the most bold, they began to ask how they were in the intimacy.

Looking at them from the outside the first word that came to mind was 'sweetness'.

See them together had become natural enough to cause concern when they weren't in the company of each other, and some romanticism hadn't gone unnoticed to the Atlas crew's eyes. Yet the reality was very different.

Oh, they had no idea how wrong they were.

When the door of their room closed, there was no room for tenderness.

What happened in that room was pure instinct dictated only by feeling. Visceral and passionate.

  


  


  


As soon as they entered the room, Keith wasted no time. He shoved Shiro to the door, letting his shoulders reach the now closed cold door.

He kissed him eagerly, allowing his tongue to look for the other's taste.

"Keith." Shiro called him in a sigh, still a few inches from his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." Keith retorted raucously, returning to the other's inviting lips.

Shiro returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, recognizing that sensation that grew up making the room dangerously warmer.

His body reacted to the excitement by sending a surge to the lower abdomen while the heart began to beat hard, not only for the adrenaline that grew in anticipation of sex but for what he was feeling at that time, so much that he feared that it could get out of the chest at any moment. In that kiss, Shiro hoped to be able to make Keith understand how much he wanted him not only physically but also there in his arms, at his side. Tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that again.

The thought of a future together completely stopped his inhibitions making him lose all his self-control.

Shiro nibbled his lower lip softly, enjoying Keith's moan of pleasure, music to his ears, grabbing him by the waist and leading him near the bed.

"You're beautiful." Shiro whispered through the breathlessness once Keith's legs touched the bed.

Shiro gently took his hair, bending over to kiss him again, and then focus on the slender neck sucking the skin.

Keith opened his mouth in a strangled moan, tilting his head to the side to allow him free access as the arms rose, clutching the fabric of the uniform to bring him closer, to feel him. He wanted more.

"E-Enough mawkishness. You know what I want." Keith panted trying to look at him, as far as his position allowed.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh, looking up to meet his eyes.

"No, I don't know what _my_ Keith wants. Tell me." Shiro asked with a sly smile.

A cold chill ran through his back and Keith closed his eyes to savor his name coming out of the other's lips like that. He would never have gotten used to this.

"Fuck me. On the wall." Despite his prayer, he had a firm and decisive tone.

Shiro, however, had a completely different intention.

He backed away a few steps, already hearing Keith start to complain but the words died in his throat when he saw Shiro kneel slowly.

Keith could no longer utter a word as he watched Shiro put the hands on his hips, raising both his t-shirt and his uniform shirt and then bring his lips to the exposed skin.

He kissed Keith's abdomen, moving close to the navel, loving hear Keith moan as a reaction to the gesture. Keith felt the contact with his tongue on the skin and his mind was completely emptied, but when Shiro went down lowering Keith's pants slightly without, however, unbutton them Keith could swear to go crazy.

"Shiro, _please_."

Shiro's lips stretched into a smile. _Such a teaser_.

"You are so impatient."

Shiro nibbled one last time the skin there, before satisfying his request and start unbuttoning his pants.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when his excitement was finally free of the fabric, starting to foretaste the moment.

He swallowed noisily, his throat suddenly dry, as he watched Shiro run the tongue on his cock and then take it in his mouth. The warm and the wet of Shiro's mouth invaded him, taking his breath away. Unable to hold himself back, Keith moaned, closing his eyes and leaning forward, trying to stand up and avoid leaning on the other's shoulders.

“Ah--”

Keith bit his lower lip and opened his eyes only when he felt Shiro's thumb drawing an imaginary circle on his still exposed hip.

" _Fuck_." Keith cursed when he realized that Shiro was staring at him and now, their eyes, attracted like a magnet aware that neither would be able to look away.

Keith reached out and brought a hand on Shiro's hair.

Shiro stopped, sucking one last time making Keith's knees tremble. He moved his hands down, grabbing the firm buttocks of the other pushing them forward in a clear sign of what he wanted.

Keith smiled in the breathlessness starting to move the hips.

"You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?"

Shiro groaned knowing that the vibrations caused by the bottom of his throat would send a shock of excitement to Keith who, promptly, cursed again lost in pleasure.

"Sh-Shiro." Keith warned him, but the other didn't move, accepting all he had to offer when he cum.

Keith slowed the thrusts to stop them, breathless, sure that his legs wouldn't hold him up much longer. He licked his lips instinctively when he saw Shiro swallowing, getting up, and wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand, knowing that they hadn't finished yet.

"Y-You don't have to do it every time, you know that right?" Keith asked, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

"I know." Shiro replied, smiling as he approached to support him, noticing the difficulty. "I want all of you." He whispered in his ear and Keith could still feel that shiver.

"S-sorry-on the wall-I don't think I can do it." Keith confessed, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"It's okay, _baby_." Shiro told him after putting his lips to Keith's temple in an attempt to calm him down, which was impossible for Keith as he could perfectly feel Shiro's erection rubbing his thigh. "I'll make you feel good here too." He reassured him, laying him on the bed.

Oh, he knew.

There was no doubt about it.

He still remembered the first nights spent together. The first time in discovering one another's body, find out what gives pleasure. Keith was scared the first time. The relationship with Shiro had turned out to be a journey. A journey of which the goal is unknown. Scary and exciting at the same time and, like all things done with Shiro, it had proved easier than expected and the fear soon became just a distant memory.

Keith let his shoulders touch the mattress as he watched Shiro take off his pants, now at his ankles, and the rest.

"Strip." Shiro said referring to the upper garment.

Keith obeyed, starting to unbutton his uniform as he arched an eyebrow. Although he had just cum, he still wanted him and the slowness with which Shiro was taking care of his pleasure was disarming but, at the same time, it had the ability to increase his excitement. Shiro smiled, imitating him, accepting his silent request.

Once the obstruction of clothes was removed, Shiro leaned over the commode and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. The noise of the opening cap accelerated Keith's heartbeats.

Shiro put a large portion on his fingers and then lean over him and Keith opened his legs to facilitate the task.

Shiro stopped to look at him. He was beautiful. No, stunning. A unique and rare beauty, and a little pride made room in his chest knowing that only he had the privilege of seeing him that way.

"Shiro." Keith called impatiently.

It wasn't the first time that Shiro was lost in looking at him and every time Keith didn't know how to react, what to say or do when he looked at him that way. When he looked at him as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and for a moment Keith felt like he really was.

Shiro began to caress the entrance while the prosthesis wandered on the pectorals and nipples, squeezing and teasing them. The contrast between the cold of the prosthesis and the warm caused by the fingers inside him gave Keith shivers as the erection grew again.

"Shiro-- I'm ready." Keith complained.

"Shh." Shiro hissed as he added another finger.

" _Ah-- Ah_."

Shiro took off his fingers and positioned himself on Keith who, meanwhile, encircled his waist with his legs.

He bent to kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheek and finally a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

Keith losted his breath, as if suddenly realizing that Shiro loved him, how much he loved him. As if he heared it for the first time.

He wanted to tell him too. Keith opened his mouth but instead of the words a moan came out as Shiro put it inside him.

He loved that moment. Becoming one with him. Become one with the man he loves.

Give himself to another person, receive everything, was still something that made him lose his breath. It was an exchange of trust and deep love. It wasn't just sex.

Keith reached out and stroked his cheek as Shiro started his thrusts. Shiro turned his face to kiss the palm of his hand and then return to watch him increasing the thrusts more and more.

"Yes-Again--" Keith screamed in pleasure as he put his hands behind Shiro, scratching his shoulders when he fulfilled his request letting Shiro groan in his ear.

In a short time the room was filled with obscene sounds that made Keith drunk with more and more desire.

The creaking of the bed moving frantically under the strong thrusts of Shiro. Keith's strangled cry and Shiro's wheeze mingled with each other as they looked into each other eyes with their lips a few inches. The noise of their colliding skin.

"Yes-Yes \- _Fuck - I'm close-Harder_." Keith moaned with tears in his eyes as he arched his back and curled his toes, but it was at that moment that Shiro slowed his thrusts to a complete halt.

" _No!_ \-- Why? Don't stop." Keith complained as Shiro raised his back to look at him better.

" _God_ , I could cum just looking at you." Shiro confessed, enjoying his sight. Keith had his hair spread out on the mattress, his eyes bright with pleasure and his cheeks red. With his mouth slightly open, he breathed heavily accompanied by his chest rising and lowering at the same rate.

Keith lowered his face unable to hold that look. That look again.

Keith mumbled something that Shiro couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Kiss me." Keith almost shouted, moving his hands over Shiro's neck to make him lean over him and when their lips met Shiro couldn't help but a smile born on them.

"I like making you blush." Shiro joked.

"Shut up." Keith retorted returning to kiss him, accepting an unspoken challenge. Competitive by nature, tenacious, he knew very well that he was able to do the same.

They kissed passionately, with Shiro still inside him Keith moved his hips when the kisses became wetter. Shiro moaned.

" _Keith_."

" _Please_ -Shiro \- please."

"I want you to cum inside of me."

Keith stopped suddenly.

_God, yes_.

Keith didn't have to think twice and untied Shiro's hips and waited for him to come out to change position.

Keith complained the missing, but when he saw Shiro pull back the tuft as he moved, now that he could admire his sculpted body, he decided it was worth it.

Shiro sat up, but when he was about to lie down, Keith stopped him. "No. Belly on the mattress."

Shiro smiled obeying. He didn't mind at all when Keith took the lead. He liked it.

Keith grabbed Shiro's hips forcefully into the air and Shiro couldn't hold back a moan for the sudden impetuosity. Now he was on his knees, arms and face against the mattress.

Keith's erection pulsated as he found himself staring at him in that position. He had waited to touch him all day. He wanted to hear him pray and make him feel what he had previously felt.

He brought his face close to Shiro's entrance, spreading his buttocks with his hands while he wet it with his tongue. He heard Shiro jerked in surprise, but soon he relaxed under his touch and the breath began to return irregularly.

Hear Shiro whining for something more like that made Keith felt dizzy.

"Keith-stop or I'll--."

Keith stopped surprised. Would he really do it without being touched?

Desire burned inside Keith and for a moment he was tempted to find out.

He let that thought pass as he leaned over him and with one hand led his own erection inside Shiro, slowly.

Shiro moaned his name, turning his head trying to look at him. Keith, however, was staring down and the sight of them becoming one made him lose his breath.

When he was completely inside, Keith leaned over him and kissed his shoulder. The height gap didn't allow him to reach Shiro's lips in that position. He licked his skin and smiled before leaving a sign with his teeth.

" _Ah!_ " Shiro moaned, so loud that for a second Keith feared he had hurt him.

"Do it again."

Keith bit him again, harder, encouraged by the sounds that came out from Shiro's mouth as he began to move his hips.

With a hand on Shiro's hip, Keith increased the rhythm of the thrusts while the other hand moved forward brushing his abs and then began caressing Shiro's erection.

More Keith went deep more the sight blurred. Shiro was panting between the sheets, biting them in a desperate attempt to hold himself.

"No-- Let me hear." Keith whispered near Keith's ear. "Let me hear how much you want it. How much the admiral wants it."

Keith pushed harder, aware that it wouldn't last long. Not with the lewd sounds that Shiro was currently emitting and the way he moved his hips against his thrusts.

" _K-Keith-- I--_ "

" _Yes-Yes \- You're amazing-- Cum for me_."

Keith leaned over to bite Shiro's shoulder one last time before he felt Shiro pour out his hot orgasm into his hand.

Keith needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, tilting his head back and moaning Shiro's name.

Keith, breathless, kissed his shoulder right there where the sign was clearly evident now as he slowly got out of him.

Shiro looked at him smiling at him when he lay down next to him. Keith moved Shiro's tuft and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you." He whispered with the breathlessness.

Finally he managed to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came before the s8, but I wanted to finish it.  
>  It's also the first time that I use such an explicit language during a PWP, so I hope it's fine.  
>  I still have many other ideas about this beautiful couple, I'm not going to stop.  
>  I will also practice with this topic.  
>  Thanks for reading let me know what you think!  
> 
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
